Noël à l'AntiClub Anti Sakura
by Hanahi-chan
Summary: Si pour vous Noël c'est manger une jolie dinde sur une table parfaitement décorée, accompagnée de personnes respectables... sachez que vous ne pourriez vous trouver au clan AC-ASK le soir du réveillon... et ça, c'est bien dommage pour vous!


**Noël à l'AC-ASK**  
><em>« Petit Ninja Noël quand tu arriveras du pays de la Neige, avec tes armes aiguisées... N'oublie pas, mon petit griffe pied. »<em>

* * *

><p>La neige avait déjà recouvert tous les environs. L'immense arbre qui abritait le QG du clan AC-ASK se fondait dans le paysage devenu blanc et presque désert... Oui, presque.<p>

-Attaque de la boule de neige du super chef!

Une lumière divine sortie de nulle part semblait descendre du ciel. Une silhouette se dessina rapidement parmi les branches du grand arbre... Clark sauta d'une branche avec agilité -une énorme boule de neige dans les bras- faisant plusieurs loopings assez impressionnants avant de poser avec classe et détermination ce qui semblait être... la tête d'un bonhomme de neige.

-EPIC WINNER ! Cria-t-il à nouveau.

-Wow ! C'était trop classe Clark! S'emporta un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds habillé d'un boa rose en tournoyant sur lui-même à la façon d'une idole.

-Tu as la carotte et les cailloux, Apple ? Tiens, et quitte ta veste on va lui mettre aussi ! demanda Clark avec l'excitation d'un petit garçon.

-Oui, oui ! répondit Apple sur le même ton enjoué en s'approchant du chef pour lui tendre ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

-Vous savez que votre discussion peut porter à confusion ? intervint un autre protagoniste à l'allure mystérieuse avec ses cheveux noirs et son kimono. Déjà que les filles doutent de votre « véritable » relation ce n'est pas avec des propos de ce genre qu'elles vont se calmer...

Il faut savoir que les ninjas de l'AC-ASK ne redoutent rien, et encore moins le froid de l'hiver c'est pour cela que bien qu'ils soient vêtus comme à leur habitude, ils n'en sont point gênés!

-Tetete ! Je me fiche de ce que pensent les filles, pendant qu'elles croient que j'ai des vues sur Clark elles ne se doutent pas que je les épie en cachette ! Héhéhé ! rigola Apple avec un regard peu rassurant.

-On fait juste un bonhomme de neige ! En plus, je ne vois pas en quoi ces fichues bonnes femmes trouvent que notre relation est digne de mangas Yaoi !

-Ca, tu n'as qu'à leur demander toi-même chef. Ajouta Angelious, le général badass guy.

Soudain, on entendit un rire lointain provenant d'une des fenêtres du QG, située quelques mètres plus haut. Les trois garçons relevèrent la tête en direction du bruit.

-Mouahahah ! Cher Clarkounet, tu n'es pas très observateur... enfin, c'est surement ton amour refoulé pour Apple qui t'aveugle ! Lança une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus attachés en une longue queue de cheval tressée et aux yeux rouges. Regarde ! Tu as un côté exhibitionniste, tu as les cheveux d'un bleu dégradé peu commun, tu as des expressions tout autant rocambolesques que ta personnalité, à tes heures perdues tu tentes de caché ta part de féminité en jouant les machos... tu passes beaucoup de temps en compagnie d'Apple qui lui-même est un décoloré des racines, vous êtes si proches que vous n'hésitez pas à faire un bonhomme de neige comme deux petits garçons de 5 ans et DÉNUDÉS alors qu'il fait un froid de canard! Si ce n'est pas de l'amour ça !

-On t'a pas demandé ton avis Satsun ! Tu as toujours les idées mal placées de toute façon, pire que Nakomi ! Grogna Clark en ajustant la carotte sur la tête du bonhomme de neige.

-OUAIS ! En plus, Clark est imberbe en dehors de sa barbichette ! My heart belongs to Kanade donc tes commentaires douteux sur notre relation tu peux les garder Satsun !

Satsun rigola à nouveau, elle adorait embêter les garçons, elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs.

-Ne jouez pas les furibonds les garçons... c'est Noël ! Enchérit une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux noix de coco en apparaissant aux côtés de Satsun.

-Belle rime ! Souligna la kunoichi aux cheveux bleus.

-HEY OH ! Michiko j'arrive pas à accrocher cette ****** de guirlande sur ce ***** bar ! Cria mélodieusement une autre jeune femme depuis l'intérieur du QG.

-Oui, bouge pas j'arrive Nakomi-san ! Tu viens nous aider Satsun, je pense qu'on va avoir besoin d'aide... soupira Michiko.

Les deux jeunes filles disparurent n'oubliant pas de fermer la fenêtre en guise de salut. Angelious alluma son kiseru, il observa en silence ses deux coéquipiers bataillant pour essayer de fixer un kunai sur leur bonhomme de neige. Il souffla une bouffée de fumée qui sembla se fondre avec l'air glacial de ce mois de décembre.

-Fyuuu~ heureusement que tu avais apporté ta faux Amy, on aurait jamais réussi à avoir ce sapin sinon ! Lança de façon peu discrète une kunoichi portant une chemise courte beige et un short en jean.

-O-Oui... mais ne cries pas si fort Alyx. Murmura Amy les joues rosies par la gène, c'était une jolie blondinette aux airs mignonets malgré les ailes de diablesses flanquées dans son dos et la grande faux qu'elle gardait appuyée sur son épaule gauche.

Alyx rigola, elle tira un peu plus la corde à laquelle les deux kunoichis avaient accroché un sapin faisant au moins 2 m de long laissant derrière elles une grande traînée de neige tassée. La taille et le poids du sapin ne semblait pas la gêner le moins du monde, elle le tirait comme si elle promenait un simple paquet de côton.

-Amy, Amy, Amy... Ne sois pas si timide ! Ouvre-toi bon sang ! Et puis, on est tout seuls ici, je doute que de quelconques ASK ou AASK viennent nous casser les pieds la veille de Noël... tout du moins si c'était le cas, je me ferai un plaisir de les renvoyer chez eux à coup de sapin ! Kukuku...

La brunette affichait un regard peu rassurant, celui qu'elle faisait notamment quand on l'envoyait en mission.

-Oï les filles ! Cria Clark avec le sourire toujours à sa tâche de décorateur de bonhomme de neige. Alors, vous l'avez trouvé ce sapin ?

-Bien sur ! S'empressa de répondre Alyx avec entrain. Il est m-a-g-n-i-f-i-q-u-e !

-Vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal pour le couper Amy ? Demanda Angelious pour tenter d'inclure la timide petite blonde dans la conversation.

-N-N-Non... Répondit Amy, les joues à présent rouges.

-Raargh ! Si je ne te connaissais pas depuis si longtemps ma chère Amy, je dirai que tu es un cas désespéré ! Intervint son amie. Et dire que tu es complètement différente quand tu combats !

Amy ne savait plus où se mettre sentant tous les regards dirigés vers elle... Pour éviter davantage de s'afficher, elle prit les devant pour rentrer au QG ce qui prit de court Alyx...

-Hey ! Attends mooooooooi ! Cria-t-elle en lui courant après, le sapin toujours aux trousses.

-Apple ! Ce boa vert fluo ne va pas avec son bonnet rouge de ninja noël enfin ! Grogna Clark.

-Oh, je le trouve plus beau avec ce boa, il est sans poils sinon! Il risque de chopper une pneumonie en plus!

Les voix des garçons semblèrent se perdre au loin quand Alyx referma la grande porte du QG pour rentrer au chaud. Elle coupa la corde du sapin à l'aide d'un kunai et le posa contre le bureau de l'accueil, le temps de retirer la neige qui était venue se coller à ses chaussures.

-J'ai prévenu les autres de notre arrivée, ils vont venir nous aider à transporter le sapin jusqu'à la salle commune. Michiko-chan sait déjà où le mettre apparemment.

Amy revenait juste de l'armurerie où elle avait surement déposé sa faux et elle était accompagnée d'une jolie brune aux yeux bleus et à la peau halée répondant au nom d'Anaru.

-Il est magnifique ce sapin ! Il n'a pas été trop dur à trouver ? Demanda Anaru en s'approchant avec curiosité du dit arbre.

-On a été vers le Nord, le climat était plus propice pour en trouver des grands. Répondit Alyx.

-Bon alors, il est où ce sapin mes chéries?

L'homme qui venait de parler avec son air ravageur n'était autre qu'Endo, un ninja aux étranges cheveux violets, tout comme ses yeux. Il était accompagné d'un autre protagoniste aux étranges cheveux blancs, Hiroyuki. Alyx fit la grimace en voyant ces deux la arriver... il fallait savoir que ce n'était pas les plus « volontaires » du clan.

-Endo, nous ne sommes pas « tes chéries »... Intervint Anaru, les mains sur les hanches.

-Ouuuh et c'est la fille qui combat avec un fouet qui me dit ça ? Lacha Endo avec un sourire en coin.

Anaru lui fit un regard noir.

-Tu as de la chance que Lua ne soit pas là... voilà ce que j'en dis.

Endo ravala sa salive et s'intéressa à nouveau au sapin.

-Bon, déjà que c'est ennuyant de devoir s'occuper de ce sapin, si en plus vous faites durer ça, je préfère aller me poser dans un coin à rien faire. Coupa Hiroyuki.

-On est vraiment mal tombé avec des mecs pareils, je vous le dis moi ! Siffla Alyx.

-C-Ce n'est pas grave Alyx, nous avons tout notre temps et puis, le plus intelligent est celui qui ne répond pas. Conclut Amy.

-Entièrement d'accord avec Amy-chan ! Bon, les garçons vous le portez ce sapin où on attend le nouvel an ?... Reprit Anaru. Enfin, d'ici que Kim, Sorrow Joy et Pandora ce soient perdues dans la cave en allant chercher le reste des décorations...

-Aïe ! P***in Hiroyuki arrête de bouger, les épines me tuent les mains ! Renifla Endo.

-Oh ça va hein ! Il faut bien bouger pour le transporter jusque dans la salle commune... se défendit le ninja aux cheveux incolores.

-C'est pas vrai, vous n'allez pas vous prendre la tête le jour du réveillon quand même ? Déjà que Clark s'énerve avec son bonhomme de neige comme si c'était son cochon d'inde alors si vous vous y mettez aussi ça ne va pas le faire !

La vice-présidente venait de faire son entrée majestueuse, apportant de l'air froid de dehors, les bras chargés de paquets.

-Ne soit pas si dure Lua-san. Ca doit être le stress, n'est-ce pas les garçons ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sure que tout ira pour le mieux ! Souligna une jolie jeune fille à l'air tout doux avec ses longs cheveux bleus.

Les garçons rougirent face à l'air candide d'Ayla.

-Bon, vous n'allez pas coucher là alors sortez moi ce sapin du hall bon sang ! Rétorqua Lua sur un ton catégorique.

Ils partirent tous deux l'air grognon de devoir porter ce sapin jusque dans la salle commune... même si c'était pour d'aussi jolies kunoichis.

-Aaah, une bonne chose de faite ! Intervint Alyx en soufflant tout en suivant les deux ninjas.

-J'y retourne aussi, Michiko m'a dit qu'il y avait encore les tables à disposer.

Amy partit sur ces derniers mots en saluant ses amies d'un léger signe de main.

-Vous voulez que je vous aide à porter les courses jusqu'à la cuisine ? Proposa Anaru avec un sourire.

-Ce ne serait pas de refus... Approuva Lua en tendant un des paquets débordant d'ingrédients divers.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, Nim Nim Rin venait de rentrer et elle commençait déjà à essuyer ses pieds recouverts de neige, les bras chargés de paquets.

-Il fait TROP froid ! S'exclama-t-elle, tremblante.

-Désolée Nim, tout le monde était occupé et on avait vraiment besoin d'une personne en plus pour nous accompagner.

Ayla semblait vraiment attristée de voir Nim Nim Rin trembler comme une feuille, c'était bien connu qu'elle ne supportait pas le froid. Pourtant, elle avait tout de même accepter d'y aller... enfin, comment refuser quelque chose à la general masterpiece connue pour sa gentillesse légendaire.

-C-C'est rien, ç-ç-ça va passer... Grelota la kunoichi aux longs cheveux bruns. Mais plus vite on aura apporté les courses à Areo, plus vite je pourrais utiliser une technique katon pour me réchauffer.

Ainsi, les filles se rendirent à la cuisine, les bras bien chargés. Dès lors qu'elles franchir le seuil de la porte, de délicieuses odeurs étaient venue leur chatouiller les narines. Les casseroles frémissaient, du chocolat fondait, des petits pains doraient au four... tant de bonnes choses qui annonçaient un festin de roi pour le réveillon.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est un extrait bien court pour votre cadeau de Noël, je vous promets d'écrire la suite cette semaine, en faite, il y a déjà 6 pages qui suivent celle-ci et grâce à Micheal Bublé, ça avance, certes lentement, mais ça avance. Ce n'est pas facile d'essayer de faire interagir plus de 45 personnes dans une même histoire! Vraiment, pardonnez moi mes petits pocky chéris. Ahaha! En tout cas, j'espère que cette surprise vous aura fait sourire.<strong>

Je vous nem! *3*  
>Hanahi-chan alias Nim Nim Rin<p> 


End file.
